Wolf Creek
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: MPAS AU Prequel. Mr. Peabody and Sherman move to Wolf Creek Colorado, and Sherman makes a best friend in Hayden McClaine. Three years later, Hayden is attacked by a large wolf and changes start to occur in him. Can Sherman save his friend from becoming one of the night's most feared hunters? or will he be too late? Rated T for horror related violence and blood. R&R Please?
1. Welcome to Wolf Creek

** A/N: I just got back from a three day long camping trip and I came up with this idea for a story while I was there. This is a werewolf story for 'Mr. Peabody & Sherman', and this does mean that I will be discontinuing 'Sherman Snaps' to do this story. This is an AU and a prequel to MPAS. Enjoy!**

A U-haul truck parked itself in front of a two story brown house. Out of the truck came a white beagle with black circular glasses and a red bow tie, his name was Mr. Peabody, one of the world's most intelligent and most accomplished canines ever to walk the Earth.

"Come on out, Sherman. We're here, Wolf Creek Colorado" said Mr. Peabody. Out of the other side of the moving truck came out Mr. Peabody's four-year-old adopted human son, Sherman. He had auburn hair, and pale white skin, he also wore black circular glasses along with white sneakers, a white t-shirt and black shorts.

"Why did we have to move, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"Because, well... New York isn't a nice place to live for a child. It's filled with crime, and so much negative energy. That's why we moved here, so you could have a better childhood" Mr. Peabody explained. Sherman looked down to the ground sadly. Mr. Peabody couldn't stand to see his son like that so he got on one knee and put a paw on his left cheek.

"Tell you what, when you're older, we can move back to New York. Sound good?" asked Mr. Peabody. Sherman looked up with wide eyes and a smile, and he just nodded. Mr. Peabody then began to open up the back of the truck and then someone approached him. It was a couple and they had a child about Sherman's age behind the mother's legs.

"Hello there" said the mother.

"Greetings, neighbor" Peabody said as he took a big box out of the truck that had 'Books' written on the side with black sharpie.

"I'm Julia McClaine, this is my husband, Marcus. We live right next door to you, it's the little white house on the right" Julia said. Marcus had a stone jaw, messy brown hair that was all frizzled up, he also had a brown mustache. He wore a green t-shirt and camouflage pants, and black hiking boots. Julia on the other hand wore a light gray long sleeved shirt with a widened neck hole that showed her shoulders and black bra straps, she also wore black skinny jeans with some back High top sneakers. Her appearance was pale white, she wore black eye-liner, had auburn hair that went down to her shoulder blades, she also very skinny.

"And who might this be?" Mr. Peabody asked referring to the child behind Julia's legs. The child was male, he stepped in front of Julia's legs to reveal a pale white skinned boy with brown hair like Marcus' hair, only it was grown out more and it covered up his ears, and forehead. His clothes were a long sleeved black shirt with Captain America's shield on the front, he wore gray skinny jeans, and he had on some small Adidas on that were white with black stripes.

"This is our four-year-old son, Hayden" Julia said.

"What a coincidence, my adopted son is four years old as well" Mr. Peabody said. Sherman walked up from behind Mr. Peabody to see the McClaine family.

"Sherman, this is Mr. and Mrs. McClaine. And they have a son, he's four just like you" Peabody said. Sherman and Hayden approached each other and just stared at each other with no emotion on their faces.

"Go on, go play" Julia encouraged. Sherman looked back to Mr. Peabody and he spoke.

"Go ahead, have some fun" the beagle said.

"I'll take you to the park" Hayden said. Sherman followed Hayden across the street and ran to the public playground and sat down in the sand box.

"What's wrong?" asked Hayden.

"I didn't wanna move away from New York" Sherman said. Hayden's eyes went wide.

"You said you were from New York?" Hayden asked. Sherman nodded and then the other boy smiled.

"I was born there" he said. Sherman began to smile and they just talked about New York together.

After a while, the sun was going down and the street-lights turned on.

"Hayden! Sherman!" shouted Marcus.

"Coming!" the both of them shouted. They ran across the street and went to their homes.

"Wait" Hayden said. Sherman looked to Hayden.

"What is it?" asked Sherman.

"We need a pact" Hayden said holding up his hand. Sherman put his hand up too and pressed it against Hayden's own. They closed their fingers and then Hayden began to speak.

"From this day forward to the end of time, Hayden and Sherman remain best friends forever. Without the one there can't be the other. When we come of age we will go to New York together. Out of Wolf Creek at eighteen or dead in the scene but together forever" Hayden said. Sherman took a deep breath and spoke.

"Together forever" Sherman said. The two smiled at one another and broke their grip.

"See you tomorrow!" shouted Hayden as he ran inside his house. Sherman went inside and had dinner with his father.

** Three Years Later**

Sherman was now seven years old as well as Hayden who are now attending first grade together. The red-headed boy was asleep in his bed and the time was six o' clock in the morning. He heard a knock at his window, he got out of bed, put his glasses on, and opened up the window to see Hayden now wearing a black and gray striped long sleeve sweater, black skinny jeans, and Doc Marten combat boots. In Hayden's hand was a red velvet muffin with a lit candle in the middle.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear, Sherman. Happy birthday to you" Hayden said in a sing-song voice as he got into Sherman's room through the window.

"I thought we agreed no cake" Sherman said.

"Muffin's are breakfast food, so it doesn't count" Hayden said.

"How did you even get up to my roof?" Sherman asked. Hayden smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked.

"Tree?" Sherman guessed. Hayden nodded and spoke back.

"Tree" Hayden said. There was a very large tree in the middle of a large space that separated Hayden's house from Sherman and Peabody's house. Hayden and Sherman would sometimes go out their windows and walk on the large branches of the tree to get to one another's rooms.

"After ten years that tree has been there and they still haven't cut it down?" Sherman asked.

"I know, it surprises me too" Hayden said, handing the muffin to Sherman.

"Make a wish. But don't say it so loud or it won't come true" Hayden said with his hands behind his back. Sherman smiled, closed his eyes and blew the candle out. He then opened his eyes and Hayden patted him on the shoulder.

"Get dressed, we've got school today" Hayden said walking out of Sherman's room and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mr. Peabody" Hayden said as he sat down at the dining room table.

"Ah, Hayden. Nice to see you. Did you wish Sherman a happy seventh birthday yet?" asked the beagle.

"I did, I gave him a little red velvet muffin with a lit candle in it" Hayden told him.

"And you got into Sherman's room by using the large tree in the middle of our houses?" asked Mr. Peabody as he put a plate of pancakes on the table for Sherman.

"Guilty as charged, sir" Hayden said with a smile and shrugging his shoulders. Sherman then came down a few seconds later wearing his signature white t-shirt, black shorts, and white sneakers.

"Good morning Sherman, and happy birthday" said Mr. Peabody as he placed syrup on the pancakes.

"Pancakes, Hayden?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"No thanks, I already had breakfast before I came here" said Hayden as he fiddled around with something in his pocket.

"What's in there?" asked Sherman.

"Birthday present" Hayden said taking out a necklace. It was a Horcrux locket replica from 'Harry Potter', a film and book series both Sherman and Hayden enjoyed a lot.

"Happy big seven, Sherman" Hayden said placing the locket at Sherman's hand.

"It's like yours" Sherman said as he picked it up. Hayden took his own Horcrux locket out of hiding from underneath his shirt and showed it to him.

"I know, I wanted us to be matching. It's like a little friendship necklace sort of thing" Hayden explained. Sherman put the necklace on and looked at how he looked with it on.

"Thank you" Sherman said simply.

"You're welcome" Hayden said. As soon as Sherman finished up the last of his pancakes, the two of them ran out the door. Mr. Peabody called out to the boys.

"You can go out tonight if you want, Hayden's parents and I already talked it over. But don't stay out too late, the news says there's still some wild animal on the loose and none of us are safe until that thing is caught" Peabody called out.

"Okay" the two of them said in unison as they walked to school together. Peabody teared up a little bit.

"My little boy is growing up" he said with his voice cracking a bit as he watched the two friends walk to school together and wiped a few tears away from his face.

**A/N: There you have it, chapter one! Hayden and Sherman became best friends after Sherman moved to Wolf Creek and they found out that the two of them had one out of many things in common, they were both born and used to live in New York. They also made a pact to be best friends forever. Also, it's Sherman's seventh birthday and Hayden and Sherman have friendship 'Harry Potter' lockets to display their friendship. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Wild Animal

** A/N: Now that we know about Hayden and Sherman's friendship, we can continue the story! It's time to show what it's like for Hayden and Sherman when they are at school together. So, enjoy!**

At Wolf Creek Elementary School, Hayden and Sherman were sitting down at the swings side by side and didn't swing at all. They just stared at the trip of so-called 'Popular' girls that just loved to call other kids 'Poor' or 'Bottom-feeders' and other cruel names like that. Their leader was a snobby rich girl named Valerie Dawson, she was texting on her iPhone and at the same time, tripped one boy on purpose. Valerie what a tan girl with brown pixie-cut hair, she always wore a light pink dress with a dark pink furry cardigan over it, and pink high-heeled shoes.

"Valerie, can you picture anyone so evil?" asked Hayden with a death glare at the dreaded bully.

"There are no other bullies at this school other than her. If the wicked witch of the west and Dracula had a kid, it would be her" Sherman commented.

"Not to mention she keeps putting fliers up to tell people to vote for her for the Homecoming Princess. Like she would have my vote, she doesn't even deserve it" Hayden said kicking his shoes in the sand by his feet.

"True, but she can buy her way out through anything. She's won the Colorado state lottery twenty one times" Sherman said in reply to Hayden's comment.

"Twenty two, actually. She bought one yesterday and it was the lucky winner like always" Hayden corrected.

"Oh, how much money this time?" asked Sherman.

"fifty five thousand. Enough to get her enough nail polish, clothes, and makeup to last her through next winter" Hayden said. Sherman snickered. Normally they wouldn't be making fun of people, but Valerie Dawson deserved it more than anyone. One time, she gave Hayden a swirlie in the public bathroom of the community pool, and she gave Sherman a wedgie and hung him by the elastic of his underwear to a tree branch last year of school.

"Poor little poor boys. They have no one to play with but themselves" said Valerie as she approached the boys on the swings.

"Why don't you go pick on someone else, Valerie? We're old news, you've humiliated us so many times that we've come to grow annoyed" Hayden said.

"Why don't you admit that you and your family fishes their dinners from the dumpster behind the supermarket?" Valerie asked in a cruel tone.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Sherman shouted standing up from the swing and got up in front of Valerie, blocking her view of Hayden.

"What's the matter, Sherman? Afraid that I'm hurting your little boyfriend's feelings?" asked Valerie. After that rude comment, she pushed Sherman to the sand. Hayden then got up and got his face up into Valerie's own.

"You hurt him again and I swear to God that I'll..." Hayden was about to continue with his threat, but Valerie cut him off.

"You'll what? Huh? I'd like to see you try it" said the snobby girl.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Hayden said as he helped Sherman up and they walked away from her. After that, the two boys were right by where the school dumpster was and Sherman spoke.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Sherman.

"I'll think of something, but for now let's focus on you. Are you okay?" Hayden asked. Sherman nodded and dusted himself off of the sand that attached itself to his shirt.

"I'm sorry about this, no one deserved to get picked on on their birthday" Hayden said. The bell rang and then Sherman and Hayden walked back to class.

An hour later, Hayden and Sherman were inside the classroom talking about Anne Frank.

"Anne Frank died of typhus at age fifteen, and her diary has sold just as many copies as the bible. We will never forget her words 'I believe people are really good at heart'". Hayden said as he closed the power-point and the whole class started clapping for Sherman and Hayden's project.

"Well, that was very... moving. Never in my whole teaching career have I ever seen such a detailed and well written report on someone as famous and admired as Anne Frank. Great work you two" said the teacher as she wrote something down on her clip board. The bell rang and then Hayden and Sherman grabbed their bags and left the class.

"Where do you wanna go? It's your birthday after all" Hayden asked as they walked on the sidewalk to town.

"How about we go to that big bonfire at the center of town?" asked Sherman.

"Right, bonfire party it is" said Hayden as the two of them walked to their houses to drop their stuff off. They told their parents where they were going, so they gave them some money for some food and they went to the party together. The town center was filled with people dancing to music around the crackling bonfire underneath the stars in the night sky.

"Looks like everyone here is having the time of their lives" Hayden said pointing to a fat guy with an empty bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey and he was laughing and fell backwards into a grill and knocked down all the burgers and hot dogs that were being grilled on. Hayden, Sherman along with a few other people laughed at this.

"Now I see why the teachers at school are encouraging us not to drink any alcoholic beverages" Sherman said. Hayden then took Sherman by his wrist and took him to the dance floor. The two of them then began dancing to a 'Krewella' song.

After two hours of eating food, dancing, and the two of them even had a soda drinking contest (Hayden won), they began walking home together.

"Let's take the shortcut through the woods. It's faster" Hayden said.

"Why not?" asked Sherman. The two of them walked along the dirt path that went under some trees and they walked through the woods and at the other end of the woods they saw the public playground they used to play at when they were little kids.

"See, we're almost home" Hayden said pointing to the playground. They then stopped walking after seeing something in their path. A dead white furred cat was lying in the dirt bleeding.

"Yuck" Sherman said. Hayden began poking the body with a stick.

"This is so unsanitary" Hayden said as he poked the body with the stick some more.

"Then why are you still doing it?" asked Sherman. Hayden then shrugged his shoulders and tossed the stick aside. Growling could now be heard.

"What was that?" Sherman asked.

"Probably your stomach" Hayden said.

"It can't be, we ate a lot while at the party" Sherman said. Out of nowhere a giant gray furred wolf pounced on Hayden and dragged him by his foot into a deeper part of the woods.

"HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!" shouted Hayden as he was dragged away by the large beast. Sherman looked around and called out for his friend.

"Hayden! Hayden! Hayden!" Sherman shouted. Hayden was then launched through the air and landed at Sherman's feet. He was bleeding at the shoulder and his sweater had scratch marks on it that had blood stains on that too. The wolf came out of the woods slowly again and it growled at the two boys.

"Hayden, get up!" Sherman said. Hayden got up and Sherman helped him walk very fast to the playground. The wolf was following them and as soon as they were crossing the street they heard a loud 'Thud' and turned around to see that the wolf had been run over by a white van. Then they ran into Sherman's house.

"Mr. Peabody! Mr. Peabody!" shouted Sherman. He looked around but Mr. Peabody wasn't there. There was a yellow note on the coffee table that read 'Sherman, Hayden's parents and I are going out to dinner. Won't be back till later, happy birthday. Mr. Peabody'. Sherman then tossed the note away and put Hayden on the coffee table.

"Does it hurt?" Sherman asked as he got the first aid kit out from under the kitchen sink.

"No" Hayden said.

"No? Are you serious?" Sherman asked as he pulled Hayden's sweater off to reveal that the cuts have turned to scabs.

"No way. They're already healing" Sherman said. Hayden and Sherman looked to one another.

"My parents can't know about this. This stays between us. Okay?" Hayden asked. Sherman nodded and then did a pinkie-lock to make sure it was a promise.

After a while of washing the blood off Hayden, he went home and they went to bed for the night. The events of what happened in the woods played over and over in their heads like a bad song that wouldn't stop playing on the radio.

Later that night, Hayden tossed and turned in bed in a cold sweat, and he was growling and snarling in his sleep. He curled up into a ball underneath the crimson blankets of his bed and whimpered like a dog who got hurt or something.

**A/N: How was that? Pretty good? The wolf has attacked Hayden. This is where problems begin for these two inseparable friends. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Hayden seems Different now

**A/N: So, in the last chapter, we met the snobby twenty-two time lottery winner's daughter Valerie Dawson and how mean she is to Hayden and Sherman. Then they attend a huge bonfire party, and Hayden gets attacked by a large wolf and the cuts it left on Hayden healed pretty quickly. Now this is where we left off. Enjoy!**

Sherman woke up with his hands covering his ears. The sound of his alarm clock buzzing over and over was painful when he just woke up and didn't wanna hear any loud noises this early. He slammed his hand on the clock and it shut off. Just as Sherman was about to bury his head back into the pillows, Mr. Peabody's voice called out.

"Sherman! Wake up! It's Thursday, so I have no need to remind you that you have school today. So let's get up and at 'em!" shouted the beagle. Sherman groaned and just changed out of his pajamas and into his glasses, t-shirt, shoes, and shorts, including the friendship locket Hayden gave him yesterday and placed it hidden under his shirt. After that, Sherman decided to skip breakfast and just have a cold pop-tart. Sherman ran up to Hayden's house and knocked on the front door. Hayden didn't answer, but it was his mother, Julia wearing sweat pants and a tank top with her hair up in a bun.

"Is Hayden awake yet?" Sherman asked.

"He said he was still a little bit tired from last night so I let him sleep in for a little while. But don't worry, he'll be at school in a little bit" Julia assured him with a smile. Sherman then just said 'Thanks anyway' and walked to school by himself.

After a while, Sherman was placing his backpack in his locker and kept looking at the door to see when Hayden would come in through. Once he heard the door open, he looked to see Hayden. This time he looked different. His brown hair had some white hairs in it so it was a mixed combination of brown and white, his clothes were now a long sleeved skin-tight black and white striped shirt, a leather skin-tight vest with no sleeved and zipped halfway up to the center of his chest, he was also wearing black skinny jeans with the knees torn, and his shoes were black combat boots that went up to his shins. Not only that, his skin was paler than usual.

"What the...?" Sherman asked himself. All the other students saw Hayden's new look and some of the guys were looking jealous, most of the girl students were whistling, fainting, or just giving him the dreamy lover look as he walked down the hallway.

"Work it, boy!" shouted one girl.

"Love the new hair color, Hayden!" cheered one blonde girl who's knees were shaking and giving Hayden a dreamy look as he passed by her.

"Work that new outfit! Whoop whoop!" cheered one girl.

"If I could have Hayden's hair and clothes right now and get all the girls to fall head over heals for me, I would be so happy" said one boy wearing a green hoodie and camouflage jeans.

"Where did he get those clothes? I wanna shop there" said one goth boy who was looked up from his iPhone. Some of the boys and girls even took pictures of Hayden on their phones as well.

"Hey, Sherman. Looking good" said Hayden to Sherman after passing by him and walking into the boy's bathroom. The bell rang and Hayden came out three minutes after that.

"Where were you this morning?" Sherman asked behind Hayden.

"I slept in. I was feeling sore and tired after... that night" Hayden explained. The two of them went for their class together and just exchanged notes as the teacher was giving a lecture on the Declaration of Independence and who signed it.

After that, it was time for recess and Hayden had a really good looking girl backed up against the wall of the school and they were kissing each other. Sherman just said 'Blech', and stuck his tongue out in disgust. He then looked to his right after hearing the sound of brakes. Out of the same white van that ran over the wolf that attacked Hayden came an Asian goth kid with spiky black hair that had red streaks in it, he was slender and tan. His clothes were a sleeveless top with the 'Avenged Sevenfold' logo on it, skin-tight jeans with a spiked belt, and black boots. This kid's name was Jimmy and he was in class with Sherman and Hayden.

"Hey" Sherman said walking up to him.

"What do you want?" Jimmy asked with a groan and began walking away from Sherman. Sherman walked beside him.

"I was wondering if you and your dad hit anything last night" asked Sherman.

"Yeah, I did. I did see something officer" he joked at the last park.

"Did you know what it looked like?" asked Sherman, even more curious about the situation.

"Well, officer it looked like a Lycanthrope to me" Jimmy said.

"I know what a Lycanthrope is" Sherman said.

"You think you see werewolves a lot?" asked Sherman. Jimmy looked to Sherman with a confused look.

"Why? Do you?" he asked. Before Sherman could answer, Hayden and the girl he was making out with walked up to him.

"Hey, Sherman, hey Jimmy" said Hayden with his hand flattening down his hair that was looking frizzled.

"Hey. Who's this?" asked Sherman.

"This is my girlfriend, Amber Marsh" he said introducing her. Amber was a brunette girl with pale white skin, and she wore a V-neck t-shirt, and a skirt. Sherman also noticed that she had a bite mark on her shoulder.

"What happened there?" Sherman asked. Amber looked to her shoulder and spoke.

"Hayden slipped and fell and his teeth landed on my shoulder" she explained.

"I'm really sorry about that" Hayden said. Amber just kept kissing him. Hayden fell to the grass on his back with Amber on top and they kept making out.

"Jeez, get a room. You two are so disgusting" Jimmy said walking away with a sickened look on his face. The bell rang and Amber and Hayden stopped making out.

"See you tomorrow?" asked Amber. Hayden nodded and kissed her on the cheek. Sherman and Hayden went for their class together.

"So what was that about?" Hayden asked.

"What was what about?" Sherman replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Talking to Jimmy like you were friends when he hates you" Hayden answered.

"Oh, that. Jimmy's parents owned the van that hit whatever attacked you yesterday. I asked him what he thought he hit and he said... he said... umm... uh" Sherman was trying to find the right word to use so that Hayden wouldn't think he was crazy.

"What did he say?" asked Hayden, wanting to know what Sherman heard Jimmy say.

"H-He said Lycanthrope" said Sherman.

"Lycanthrope as in werewolf?" asked Hayden.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't talking about the 'Twilight' kind of werewolf" Sherman replied.

"Ha ha. Way to take this situation so seriously" Hayden said sarcastically.

"I know but think about it, just think about it. The cuts you got were healing pretty fast, your hair color is changing, now in one day you have a girlfriend that's not even in our class" Sherman said.

"The healing cuts I thought was weird. As for the hair color changing, that was weird, but I like my hair like this now. And as for the girlfriend part, that's not weird. I just got lucky" Hayden said as they walked up the stairway to the second floor of the school. Before they got to their classroom, one of Valerie's friend's Francine walked down the hallway with her Rottweiler that had a purple collar with golden spikes on it.

"Why does Francine have her dog at school with her?" asked Sherman. Hayden gave him a weirder out look.

"You seriously didn't get the memo? It's 'Bring your pet to school day'. I don't have any pets so you don't see me with a cat or dog anywhere" Hayden said. Sherman got the idea now, he saw a lot of kids with animals in cages or on leashes in the hallway. Hayden noticed that Francine's dog had a flier on the sides of it's body for voting for Valerie for Homecoming princess.

"Oh great, now Valerie has poisoned the mind of an innocent animal to allow it to use itself as a campaign tool" Hayden said. The rottweiler noticed Hayden and ran up to Hayden and began barking at him. Hayden was backed up against the wall and Francine's dog kept barking at him.

"What is wrong with that thing?" Hayden asked.

"I don't know, he's usually very friendly" Francine said in defense of her dog as she tried to pull him away from Hayden using the leash. Hayden growled at the dog and kicked it in the nose. The rottweiler began whimpering and backed away from Hayden.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know why that happened" Hayden said.

"I know, but did you really have to kick him? He's a really nice dog" said Francine. Hayden didn't say anything and just walked away from Francine, Sherman, and the dog whom he just kicked in the face. Sherman was in shock at what just happened and he was thinking to himself. Maybe Jimmy was right, maybe his best friend was slowly turning into a werewolf.

Later that night, Sherman was sitting in front of the TV set watching 'The Howling'. He took notes on everything the werewolf did in the movie. He even had Mr. Peabody's laptop on the coffee table in front of him and looked up all sorts of myths and legends about werewolves. On 'Google Images' he typed in 'Werewolves' and he saw one with gray fur and he was on top of a body.

"Wait a minute" Sherman said. He got closer to the computer screen, adjusted his glasses and saw the image more clearly.

"That looks like the one that attacked Hayden" Sherman said to himself. He then heard the door open and shut off the tabs on the laptop and shut the movie off.

"Hello, Sherman" said Mr. Peabody.

"Hey" Sherman said as he tucked the notes he took into his pocket.

"I ordered pizza on the way home. Sound good?" the beagle asked. Sherman nodded and walked over to the dining room.

**A/N: Now we are starting to see some of the changes in Hayden. His hair, his luck with getting a girlfriend, the growling, and attacking Francine's dog. And Sherman thinks it's because Hayden is turning into one of the most feared hunters of the night. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. All that's Silver

** A/N: Now that Hayden is displaying the changes of becoming a werewolf, Sherman is getting a little suspicious. In the last chapter, Hayden made quite the fashion statement at school with his clothes and his new hair colors (Brown with some strands of white in it). He got a girlfriend (Lucky!) and he kicked a dog in the face that was barking at him. Anyways, enjoy!**

Later that night, Sherman was sleeping in his bed, and it was now one o' clock in the morning. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

**-Sherman's Dreamscape-**

** Sherman was alone in the woods and he saw that Hayden was standing over a bed that a sleeping Sherman was in and some of Sherman's toys and belongings were lying around on the leaf and dirt covered ground.**

** "Hayden?" Sherman asked as he walked over to the bed. Hayden didn't respond. Sherman stepped on a pine cone and it made a loud crunching noise. Hayden turned around and his face was different, it was the face of a brown wolf. Just as about the wolf version of Hayden was going to lunge at him tapping sounds could be heard.**

** -Reality-**

Sherman woke up with a jolt and looked around to see that he was in his own room again instead of the woods. Tapping could be heard coming from the window. He put his glasses on and walked over to the window to see Hayden. He opened up the window and ran towards the bathroom in Sherman's room.

"Hayden" Sherman whispered.

"What are you doing here? Do you know how late it is?" Sherman asked as Hayden had his head over the toilet and began puking out blood into the toilet. Hayden let some tears fall out his eyes as he puked out the blood. He looked to Sherman with blood on his lips, and his teeth were looking extra sharp, somewhat like fangs.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" asked Sherman as he got on his knees and in front of Hayden.

"No one, I was walking and Roxanne..." Hayden said, but Sherman cut him off.

"Roxanne? Roxanne as in Neil Morgan's Doberman?" Sherman asked. Hayden nodded and continued.

"She kept barking and barking and it was irritating me. After she barked over and over, I broke her neck and began eating her body and I even drank her blood" Hayden said with his head in his hands that showed his fingernails growing sharp as well.

"Sherman, I'm starting to think you were right. Maybe I am turning into a werewolf" Hayden said. Sherman patted Hayden's shoulders for comfort and spoke.

"It's okay. We're gonna make it through this" Sherman assured him. Hayden just backed away against the bathroom wall. Sherman got a towel wet and wiped away the blood from Hayden's lips. As soon as he was cleaned up, Sherman spoke.

"Go home and get sleep. I won't say anything about this. This stays between us, okay?" Sherman asked. Hayden nodded and made their pinkies lock. Hayden went out the window, onto the tree branches and back into his room. Sherman then flushed the toilet so all the blood Hayden pukes out went down the drain, he then took his glasses off and went back to sleep.

The next morning, at Neil Morgan's house, he came out his back door with a bowl of dog food.

"Roxanne, come here, girl!" he called out for his dog. He then turned the corner to see Roxanne's half-eaten and bloodless corpse on the grass.

"ROXANNE!" shouted Neil. It was so loud other dogs began barking and howling.

Meanwhile, Hayden and Sherman were eating breakfast together. Hayden was still wearing the same outfit from yesterday. They both had a bowl of Lucky Charms and a glass of orange juice.

"When we get home from school I wanna hear what you've found out so far. If this werewolf thing is for real, then I wanna know if there's a cure for it" Hayden said. Sherman just nodded and took in a spoon-full of cereal into his mouth. Mr. Peabody came into the room with the morning paper. He then looked up to Hayden. He now had dark circles surrounding his eyes like burn spots.

"Hayden, are you okay?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"I'm alright, seriously" Hayden said rubbing his eyes.

"Alright then. Just let me know if something's wrong, okay?" asked Mr. Peabody. Hayden smiled weakly and nodded with his eyes closed. The changes in him were getting worst day by day. And it wouldn't be long before he started looking like a real wolf and he would start attracting attention. The phone rang and Peabody answered it.

"Hello?" he asked. Sherman couldn't hear what the muffled voice at the other end of the phone was saying.

"There's so school today. It's been canceled" Hayden whispered. Sherman's eyes went wide to know Hayden heard all that what the other voice said. Peabody hung up and looked to the boys.

"There's no school today boys. Someone broke into the cafeteria and ate all the meat from the meat locker so they won't have enough time to order more supplied and provide lunches" said Peabody. Sherman then looked to Hayden and he nodded, he was the one who ate the meat from the cafeteria.

"I can't help it, I have cravings now" Hayden said in defense with his hands raised a bit. Hayden and Sherman finished their cereal and juice, then they put their bowls in the sink and ran up to Sherman's room.

"Let's see what the damage is so far" Hayden said. Sherman pulled out all the notes he took on werewolves and handed them to Hayden. He looked over them and then put them down on Sherman's bed.

"It's official. I'm so screwed" Hayden said as he collapsed down on the bed.

"Not yet, you're not. I have a solution" said Sherman. Hayden sat up a bit.

"What is it?" Hayden asked. Sherman pulled out a ring that was silver.

"It's said that silver metals were to cleanse the blood whenever infections would spread, most of the time it worked great" Sherman explained as he let Hayden see the ring.

"You're suggesting to pierce that thing to my body?" asked Hayden with a raised eyebrow. Sherman nodded.

"Let's do it" Hayden said lying down.

After a while, Sherman waited for Peabody to leave the house so he could use the laptop and searched 'How to pierce a bellybutton'. He got the right materials and let a needle rest over a lit candle. Hayden lied down on the bed with his leather vest taken off and his black and white striped shirt lifted up a bit so Sherman could see his bellybutton.

"You ready?" Sherman asked. Hayden nodded. Sherman took the needle and got ready to penetrate Hayden's navel.

"Hold still" Sherman ordered.

"I am. Now hurry up" Hayden said irritatedly. Sherman then gently lunged the needle into Hayden's skin and Hayden began tossing and turning and growling.

"Get it out! Get it out!" growled Hayden. Sherman tried to but it got stuck.

"Come on!" Sherman said. After a while, the needle was successfully pulled out and Sherman placed the ring in Hayden's navel.

"That hurt like Hell, Sherman" Hayden growled at him. Sherman took a wet-wipe and wiped the blood off Hayden's stomach.

"At least it's over now, isn't it?" asked Sherman. Hayden just shrugged and rolled his eyes. Hayden put his shirt down and put his vest back on and zipped it up to his chest.

"I just hope it works" Sherman said.

"Me too" said Hayden as he got up and walked out the room and shut the door on Sherman. He must have left for home, because he wasn't anywhere else in the house after that.

**A/N: Hayden killed a dog and he liked it! And he's now got dark circles surrounding his eyes, sharp nails, sharp teeth, super hearing, and he got his navel pierced with a silver ring in hopes of curing him of his Lycanthropy. Lots more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Back at Square One

** A/N: In the last chapter, Hayden admitted to Sherman that he killed a fellow classmate's dog and fed of it's flesh and blood. And he's got dark burn-spot like circles covering his eyes, and he's got some super wolf hearing, as well as develop cravings for meat. And Sherman pierced Hayden's navel. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

The weekend passed quickly and Sherman saw Hayden at school on Monday

"Meet me in the bathroom" Hayden said as he walked into the bathroom. Sherman walked into the boy's bathroom to see Hayden with more white strands in his brown hair, his skin was even more pale than before that he's almost gray-skinned. Today Hayden was wearing a skin-tight black shirt with his friendship locket hanging from his neck, gray colored spiked bracelets on both wrists, tight black jeans that were torn at the knees, a seat-belt style belt that had the logo for 'Suicide Silence' across the band and on the buckle, and had black combat boots.

"You wanted to see me about something?" asked Sherman.

"Yeah. Um, about that piercing you gave me Friday night" Hayden began. He lifted his shirt to reveal no ring and the hole where Sherman pierced it was gone.

"What the...?" asked Sherman as he got down to examine Hayden's bellybutton.

"That's what I asked myself this morning. It began stinging and itching so I took it out and the hole closed itself up" Hayden explained and then put his shirt down.

"I guess we're back at square one" Sherman said.

"And that's not all that happened this morning. Look at this" Hayden said. He pushed his hair behind his ears to reveal his ears are now pointed at had a black tip at the top of the ears.

"I can't go around the school or my home looking like Mr. Spock, Sherman. That has 'Geek' written all over it!" Hayden said outraged and somewhat freaking out. He then put his hair over his ears and scratched behind the pointed ears.

"Hayden stop" Sherman said as he was a little weirded out by Hayden's scratching.

"I-I can't. It feels too good" Hayden said as he had been breathing rapidly like a dog would when they were getting pleasure from their owners like a belly rub.

"Hayden, please stop it. It's freaking me out" Sherman said again with a begging tone.

"Must. Keep. Scratching" Hayden whispered and smiled showing his sharpened teeth.

"Hayden, stop!" Sherman yelled. Hayden then stopped scratching and looked to Sherman.

"Sorry. Now what are we gonna do about this?" asked Hayden to his auburn friend.

"I think I know someone who can help. That goth kid in our class. Jimmy" said Sherman. Hayden laughed sarcastically and then got one eyebrow raised and he knew Sherman wasn't joking.

"Are you serious? You think he's gonna help us?" asked Hayden.

"He knows stuff. His parents own the van that ran that thing over. It's because of him that thing is a road-pancake right now and that we're still alive" Sherman pointed out. Hayden's look returned to the normal emotionless one that Sherman had known their entire friendship and then spoke.

"Okay, after school. I'll text my mom and tell her I'm gonna be coming home late tonight. See you when the bell rings" said Hayden as he walked out the bathroom and pulling his iPhone out his pocket and began texting. With Sherman now alone in the bathroom he decided he might as well just wash his hands and head to class.

When Sherman was about to exit the bathroom, a pair of hands dragged him to the janitor's closet. He was now pinned up against the wall by Amber Marsh, the girl Hayden was making out with last Thursday with white streaks in her brunette hair, her ears pointed and sticking out her hair, her eyes turned yellow, burn spot like circles on her eyes, teeth were sharp, nails were super sharp and she was growling at Sherman.

"A-Amber. What happened to you?" Sherman asked in fright.

"Ha, I was wondering if you could ask HAYDEN!" Amber shouted as she tossed Sherman to the ground next to the door.

"Ever since he bit me by accident, my hair has been changing, my ears are pointy like an elf, I have cravings for meat. And another little fun fact, I tore my own pet cat's head off and ate the corpse!" Amber screamed. Sherman picked up a spray bottle full of 'Windex' and sprayed it in her face. When Amber covered her eyes up and screamed, Sherman ran out the door and to his class.

After class, the final bell rang and Hayden was walking behind Sherman. Sherman had a serious look on his face and Hayden was talking to Sherman to get his attention.

"Sherman, why are you so silent? This is so not like you" Hayden pointed out. Sherman took a deep breath, exhaled, turned around and spoke to his friend.

"You gave it to Amber. You bit her by accident when you were making out last Thursday and you infected her" said Sherman. Hayden just scoffed.

"Oops" Hayden said sarcastically. Sherman also began noticing a change in Hayden's attitude about this about this. At first he was scared but now he was becoming rebellious and he wasn't caring that he was becoming a werewolf.

"Well, the good news is that thanks to me finding out that this happened to Amber, I can convince Jimmy to help us" Sherman said to Hayden.

"Oh so now we're worrying about Amber instead of me?" asked Hayden with his hands on his hips.

"I'm too embarrassed to tell Jimmy that my best friend is turning into a werewolf. He'd call a freak-show or worst, the cops. If we said this was all really happening to Amber, maybe he'll be convinced to help us" Sherman said.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go, like... now" Hayden said. Sherman then spoke again.

"Don't blow this. If he finds out that I'm covering for you and he discovers that you're also a..." Sherman was about to continue but Hayden cut him off.

"A what? A werewolf?" Hayden asked with attitude.

"Let's just go" Sherman said walking forward and Hayden still standing in his spot.

"Whatever you say, coach" Hayden mocked and just followed him to Jimmy's house.

After a while, they were at Jimmy's house. It was a one story rental house and it had paint chipping on the outside of the place. Sherman knocked on the door and Jimmy answered wearing only a black tank top, and black sweatpants. His black hair with red strands in it was wet and he had a towel around his neck.

"We have a problem. We think you were right about that whole werewolf thing. Amber is turning into one" Sherman said. Jimmy then looked to Hayden who was leaning against Jimmy's front door.

"Hayden knows" Sherman said. Jimmy sighed and spoke.

"Come in. I know just the thing to do" Jimmy said. Hayden and Sherman walked into Jimmy's house and into his room. There was a desk and a mattress with unmade sheets on it lying on the floor. There were also speakers playing rock music and lava lamps on the windowsills.

"Wicked. This is lava lamp heaven" said Hayden as he opened up Jimmy's closet door to reveal more lit up lava lamps.

"Yeah, wicked ain't it? Now get the heck out. I don't go searching through your crap" said Jimmy. Hayden rolled his eyes and muttered 'Killjoy' and then collapsed backwards down to Jimmy's sloppy bed. Jimmy opened up a book and showed it to Sherman.

"Silver is the only thing that can stop a werewolf" said Jimmy.

"We tried that already that didn't work" said Sherman.

"Not solid silver, LIQUID silver" Jimmy said.

"What you gotta do is take a large amount of liquid silver and inject it into where the bite was placed" Jimmy said as he turned a page and showed Sherman an illustration of a man injecting silver into a bite mark on another guy's knee.

"Where can we get liquid silver? It's gonna be impossible to find" Sherman complained.

"Not impossible. Wolf Creek used to be a silver mining town. It was abandoned after a workmate died due to a large rolling cart of silver dropped onto him, broke a lot of his bones and squished a lot of his organs. We go to the mines, we get the silver. I can melt it and make you a dose to give to Amber" said Jimmy as he pulled his laptop out and showed the auburn haired boy an image of a mining site outside Wolf Creek.

"How long will that take?" asked Sherman.

"Well, I can go get the silver right now, but melting the silver takes about a day. I'll get it to you on Wednesday, night of Homecoming, okay?" Jimmy offered.

"It's better than nothing so we'll take it" said Sherman. Jimmy and Sherman then shook hands and Hayden and him left Jimmy's house.

**A/N: The situation just got out of hand, now Amber is a werewolf, Hayden's skin is paler, there's more white strands in his hair, the piercing hole healed. And now Jimmy is gonna help make an antidote to save Amber, but Sherman is really gonna use it on Hayden. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Peabody Finds Out

** A/N: We discovered Amber became a werewolf because of Hayden's accidental biting of her in chapter 3. and Jimmy revealed that liquid silver can cure a werewolf. Now Sherman is still having trouble controlling Hayden since his rebellious side has been unleashed due to this whole Lycanthropy thing. Enjoy!**

Later that night, Hayden was walking down the street and he saw teenagers sitting by a fire in front of a dumpster. They noticed Hayden and walked up to him.

"Look what we have here. We've got ourselves a wanderer" mocked one teenager as he took a sip of beer and spat it in Hayden's face.

"Wanna have some fun kid? Yeah, we'll have some fun" said the second teenager and shoved Hayden to the street.

"Don't touch me" he growled. Hayden's yellow eyes began glowing and he began snarling at them.

"We are so screwed aren't we?" asked the first teenager. The other teenagers nodded in agreement. Hayden opened his mouth to reveal his sharp fangs and charged at the first teenager. He made a meal out of the first teenager in a matter of thirty seconds. Hayden then got up, licked some blood off his fingers and looked to the other teenagers who were shivering in fright of Hayden.

"You're next" whispered Hayden as he pointed a blood covered finger at them. They screamed and ran away, but Hayden jumped forward super high and landed in front of them.

"Sorry, but I'm fast. Outrunning me would just be a waste of time" Hayden joked cruelly. He then jumped in front of them and feasted on their bodies.

Meanwhile, at Sherman's house, he and Mr. Peabody were watching the news.

"A grand total of three bodies were discovered in front of Wolf Creek Spirits and Liquor store. We haven't been able to identify the bodies yet or who is responsible but they suspect that it was a wolf" said the reporter on the TV. Sherman looked up after hearing the word 'Wolf' being said on the screen.

"Hayden" he muttered.

"What was that?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Nothing" Sherman replied as he just got up off the couch and went straight to bed.

It was now two o' clock in the morning and Sherman woke up to hear munching and crunching noises. Sherman put his glasses on and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. When he got there, he saw Hayden eating all the fruits and vegetables out the fridge.

"Hayden?" Sherman asked softly to get his attention. Hayden looked to Sherman and snarled. Sherman flinched a bit and backed away. Hayden then ran out the kitchen and jumped out the window. Sherman looked around to reveal the mess that Hayden made. He picked up everything and threw it in the trash and took that out to the front porch, he'd take it out tomorrow. But for now he just went back to bed.

The next morning, Sherman woke up to see Hayden waiting for him at the breakfast table wearing the same clothes from yesterday and eating bacon off the small plate, but he was eating like an animal.

"Boy, Hayden, you really are hungry" said Peabody as he looked away from the dishes he was washing to see Hayden and his monstrous appetite.

"Hayden, what are you doing here?" asked Sherman with a nervous smile and a barely audible tone.

"Seriously? I'm your best friend and we walk to school together every single day, remember?" asked Hayden like Sherman was stupid.

"Oh yeah, my bad" Sherman said as he picked his school bag up and walked to the door.

"Sherman, aren't you going to eat anything?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"No, I'll get something at school" said Sherman quietly. Hayden then followed Sherman out the door with his book bag around his shoulder.

That day at school, Hayden and Sherman didn't exchange a word at all.

When Sherman got home, he saw Mr. Peabody sitting on the couch with his forearms crossed.

"Mr. Peabody, what's going on?" asked Sherman. The beagle patted the seat next to him, signaling for Sherman to sit down. The boy complied and sat down.

"What's going on between you and Hayden? It's not like you two to be ignoring each other like this" asked Mr. Peabody.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on with Hayden and I" Sherman said softly as he lied to his father.

"Don't lie to me, Sherman. What's going on? You know you can tell me anything" Peabody persuaded to his son. Sherman sighed and spoke.

"Okay, but only if you keep it between us and don't say I'm crazy or call the cops or the circus" Sherman said trying to make his terms clear to his adopted father.

"Sherman, what are you trying to say?" asked Peabody to his son like he was crazy.

"Promise me" said Sherman with a more serious tone of voice.

"Alright. I promise to keep it just between us" said Mr. Peabody.

"Hayden... Hayden is kind of a werewolf" said Sherman. Peabody's eyes went wide.

"What?" asked the beagle.

"Hayden is a werewolf. On our way home from that bonfire party last week Hayden got attacked by some giant wolf and after that things began changing" said Sherman.

"What kind of changes?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"Like, changes in his hair color, nails and teeth getting sharper, eyes turning yellow, cravings for meat, killing people and animals, pointy ears, and howl at the moon" said Sherman.

"Sherman" Peabody began but Sherman cut him off.

"I knew you'd just blow it off as some make-believe game" Sherman said with his hands covering his face Peabody made Sherman look at him and spoke in a gentle voice.

"No, Sherman, I believe you" Peabody said. Sherman's eyes went wide.

"You do?" asked Sherman in disbelief.

"Yes, I encountered one when I was a pup. It phased in front of me and killed a little child and it's mother in front of me. That's one of the reasons why I'm so overprotective of you at times, so you won't end up like that child and mother" Peabody explained.

"So... that means you'll help?" Sherman asked.

"Yes, what do we have to do?" asked Peabody.

"A kid at school said he was making liquid silver. We can inject that into where Hayden was bitten and then he'll be back to normal" Sherman explained.

"When did he say he'd give you the silver?" asked the beagle.

"Tomorrow" said Sherman. Peabody's eyes went wide and he grew worried.

"What's wrong?" asked the auburn haired boy.

"Tomorrow is a full moon. He'll shift to his true wolf form and we'll all be in danger" Peabody said. Sherman now knew what was happening.

"Oh no" said Sherman.

**A/N: So, Sherman discovered that Peabody believes him about the whole werewolf thing. Hayden killed three teenagers and ate them, and tomorrow night, the night of homecoming is a full moon, which will make Hayden even more deadly unless Peabody, Sherman, and Jimmy do something. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Antidotes

** A/N: In the previous chapter, Hayden killed three teenagers after they attempted to mug him. And Peabody talked with Sherman and asked what was going on between him and Hayden and as it turns out, Peabody knows that werewolves exist. And the night of Homecoming is the night of a full moon, which will make Hayden even more powerful and he'll shift to his full wolf form. Now onto the story, enjoy!**

Sherman woke up this morning and went downstairs in just his pajamas. He saw Mr. Peabody on the phone and then he hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Sherman.

"I called the school and said you'd be absent for today. I also called Hayden's parents and told them that you'd be gone for the day as well" said Mr. Peabody as he looked at his son as he hung the phone back on the charger.

"Why?" Sherman asked.

"Tonight is a full moon and we need to cure Hayden before it's too late" Peabody said. There was knocking at the door and Mr. Peabody answered it. At the door was Jimmy with a box in his hands.

"Is Sherman home?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes, I'm assuming you're Jimmy. The one who is helping Sherman make this antidote?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"He told you?" asked Jimmy.

"He already knows that werewolves are real" said Sherman as he walked to the door.

"Oh, there you are. I found enough silver to make three doses" said Jimmy as he handed Sherman the box. He opened it to reveal three syringe needles with liquid silver inside it.

"Just apply to the bite?" asked Sherman.

"Apply to the bite and the silver cleanses the blood of the virus" Jimmy said. Sherman then handed one needle to Mr. Peabody. He beagle examined the silver and looked to Sherman.

"Go get dressed, we're going on a werewolf hunt" said Peabody. Sherman nodded and ran upstairs.

Meanwhile, at school, Hayden walked around the school halls wearing a skin tight leather jacket that had three spike stuttered belts on the midsection of the jacket, no shirt on underneath, black skinny jeans that are torn up slightly at the foot holes and had some gray patches on the knees. And he was wearing black converse all-stars. Hayden's hair was now almost fully white and had little brown streaks in it.

"Hey, you coming to the Homecoming dance tonight?" asked Hayden to two girls who were chatting and standing around by their lockers.

"Yeah, why?" asked the first girl.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm in charge of the prizes for the games. You two could be winners" Hayden said as he unzipped his jacket and revealed a six-pack of abdominal muscles. The girls were practically melting for the sight of Hayden's abs.

"Hubba Hubba" said the second girl.

"We'll definitely be there" said the first girl. Hayden then zipped his jacket back up and spoke.

"Glad to know. See ya there" Hayden said walking away from them. Little did he know that Valerie was behind him.

"Why is that freak stealing my spotlight? He gets a new hair color, new clothes, and a ripped body and now he thinks he's popular than me? I don't think so. Just wait until I'm crowned Homecoming princess, McClaine, then we'll see who's popular now" she muttered underneath her breath with an evil smile and then walked away into the girl's bathroom.

Meanwhile, Sherman was walking down the street while Mr. Peabody and Jimmy went separate directions in hopes of finding Hayden or Amber.

"Help me! Help me!" shouted one little boy's voice. Sherman began running over to the sound of the cry. He then turned a corner to see Amber shaking a little boy on his bike.

"Leave me alone! Someone help!" the boy cried out.

"Let him go, Amber" Sherman said with an angry face. Amber turned around to see Sherman with his left hand behind his back. The little boy then rode off with his bike crying after what happened.

"Well well well, if it isn't Hayden's little nerd friend" Amber cooed with cruelty in her voice. Sherman took the silver filled needle out his pocket and got ready to inject it into Amber's shoulder.

"Come get some" Sherman tempted her. Amber growled and pounced on Sherman. He then spotted Hayden's bite on her shoulder with some black veins surrounding it and injected her with it. When the silver was finally out of the needle, Amber got off Sherman. Her wolf features were gone and she looked like she had no clue as in terms of what was going on.

"Um, I gotta go" she said nervously and walking off. Sherman just smiled knowing that the antidote worked and that if it worked on Amber, it would work on Hayden as well.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Peabody were walking together and were in front of the school gym area where the Homecoming dance was being held. Jimmy heard his phone ring and picked up.

"Hello?" asked Jimmy.

"Hey, I used my dose on Amber. It worked. She's cured, no wolf related features on her body whatsoever" said Sherman.

"Great to know. We're in front of the school, and the dance it about to start. Hayden is walking in right now as we speak" Jimmy said as he and Peabody spotted Hayden walk into the gym.

"I'm about four blocks away from there right now. I'll be there in a few minutes" Sherman said.

"Okay, see ya" Jimmy said before hanging up and putting the phone in his pocket. Jimmy and Peabody then looked to each other and ran into the gym.

Inside the gym, Hayden walked in with his body completely different. His nose was black and it was like a dog's nose. His hair was now completely white, his pointed ears were showing from his hair now, his nails were even pointy than before and they were black, his teeth were sharper and peered out from his lips, and the dark circles on his eyes grew three inches larger.

"Looking good, Hayden!" shouted one girl. Hayden walked over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. The DJ nodded and then stopped playing the song and began playing 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie. Soon, Hayden began dancing and everyone was surrounding him like groupies. Even all of Valerie's friends stopped talking to her to watch Hayden dance.

"Come on" Mr. Peabody said as he, Sherman, and Jimmy entered the gym and saw Hayden's dancing.

"He's talented" Jimmy said. When Hayden stopped dancing and everyone began applauding for him.

**A/N: Yeah, Hayden is almost in his true wolf form, Amber has been cured, and Hayden is super ripped (I'm talking about the abs). More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Losing Control

** A/N: Okay, the antidote has been made and Sherman used his dose to cure Amber of her lycanthropy. Hayden on the other hand is almost finished with his transformation and the full moon is almost out in the sky. This is where we left off. Also, only one more chapter to go and then we can get on with the sequel! Enjoy!**

Sherman walked around the dance for Hayden as the crowd that was surrounding him had disbanded and went back to their normal dancing, socializing, eating, or drinking.

"Give me the other antidote" Sherman said to Jimmy as he held his hand out. Jimmy nodded and handed over the needle and Sherman set off into the crowd to find Hayden.

"Hayden! Hayden!" shouted Sherman as he tried to get his friend's attention. Sherman then spotted Hayden getting told off by Valerie.

"You think you're hot stuff now huh?" asked Valerie with attitude.

"I don't think, I KNOW that I'm hot stuff. Don't be surprised if I get elected as homecoming prince" retorted Hayden. Valerie scoffed and spoke.

"Like you'd ever get elected" Valerie said.

"I bought a lot of votes with these bad boys" Hayden said unzipping his jacket and revealing his six pack.

"Oh yeah. I didn't even have to work out to get them" Hayden whispered seductively to her and then zipped his jacket back up and walked away from Valerie. Sherman then took this chance to walk up to Hayden.

"Hayden!" Sherman called out. Hayden looked to Sherman and then spoke.

"Oh, Sherman. Glad you could join the party. I thought you said you weren't gonna go" Hayden said with a smile and showed his sharp wolf teeth.

"Hayden, listen to me. This isn't you, this... this... virus, it's using up your evil side, and that's not who you are" Sherman said, trying to convince him to fight back what was making him a werewolf.

"You think I don't know that? And for your information, it feels so good to be me right now. I'm popular with the girls, I have a six pack of abs. You think I'm gonna give that up?" Hayden asked. Sherman just scoffed and unzipped Hayden's jacket to reveal where he was bitten on his left side of his midsection.

"What are you doing?" Hayden asked outraged. Sherman then held the second dose of liquid silver like a knife and got ready to inject it into Hayden's bite.

"Giving you your old life back" Sherman said.

"NO!" Hayden shouted. He smacked the needle out of Sherman's hand and it fell to the floor and broke. Liquid silver stained the hardwood polished floor of the gym.

"Sorry" Hayden said sarcastically as he zipped his jacket back up to his chest.

"Why are you acting like this?" Sherman asked with tears threatening to come out his eyes due to the fear that he was losing his only best friend since he was four and since he moved to Wolf Creek.

"Because, you and I were outsiders before any of this started. Now because of... this, I know what it's like to be popular, one of the shiny happy people like that snobby chick, Valerie. I was scared at first, but then I began embracing it, the need to feed on meat, the need to release my dark side, and the need to kill. Now look at me, I'm what you never could become" Hayden declared. Sherman's tears now began leaking and Sherman sobbed a bit.

"Hayden (Sniffle) you-you don't mean that" Sherman said sadly.

"Yes. I. Do" Hayden said. Then a voice spoke out on the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to announce your homecoming prince and princess" said one of the school faculty workers. Now, Hayden looked up to the stage.

"The princess is... Valerie Dawson!" and everyone began clapping for her. She was crowned as soon as she got up on stage and blew kisses to the audience.

"And now for your prince. And the winner is... Hayden McClaine!" shouted the faculty member. Sherman was in shock that Hayden won.

"Thanks for everything. And by everything, I mean... nothing" Hayden said to Sherman as he walked up on stage and got a crown placed on his white hair. Valerie's jaw was lowered in shock.

"Told ya it wouldn't be impossible for me" Hayden whispered to the snobby rich girl. Valerie then growled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Will our prince please say a few words before moving onto the princess?" asked the faculty member. Hayden took the microphone and spoke.

"Thank you so much, it's truly an honor to receive this title. You are all such amazing people that I know will make it far in this world. And now, I wanna repay you by doing something I've never done before just for you" said Hayden. They clapped for his speech and Hayden raised his hand and slapped Valerie, making her head rotate in the opposite direction and make a cracking sound. Valerie fell to the ground, stone cold dead.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" the other students screamed. Hayden then looked to the other students and picked the microphone back up.

"You're next" he whispered. They tried making their ways to the door but Hayden jumped high in the air and stood in their way. Peabody then saw Hayden and moved closer to him slowly.

"Hayden, just hold still and I'll return you back to your normal self in no time" said Peabody. Hayden noticed the beagle approaching and pounced on him. The needle fell out his paw and landed in an air vent.

"Oops" said Hayden. Jimmy spotted a tripod for a camera and picked it up. He hit Hayden in the back of the head with it and Hayden fell off Peabody and onto the floor unconscious.

"Where's the antidote?" asked Jimmy.

"Hayden knocked it out of my hand and it went down that vent" Mr. Peabody said as he helped Jimmy pick Hayden up.

"Oh great!" exclaimed Jimmy as he stomped his foot on the floor. Sherman ran over to see the unconscious Hayden be carried by Peabody and Sherman into Jimmy's dad's van who Peabody and Jimmy took on the way to the dance.

"Come on!" Peabody shouted to Sherman. Sherman ran up to the van and sat next to Jimmy in the middle. After that, the van drove off to Sherman and Peabody's house.

"We'd better get to my house before the moon gets up" Jimmy said. After fifteen minutes they were at Jimmy's house and Hayden's parents, Marcus and Julie were at the door. Sherman, Jimmy, and Peabody got out the van and Julie spoke.

"Peabody, what is going on here? Where is Hayden?" asked Julie.

"You might not believe me, but Hayden is turning into a werewolf" Peabody said. Julia scoffed.

"Pfft, oh yeah, like that's super believable. Where is he?" Julia asked. Clearly she wasn't convinced. The van began banging from the inside and then the door on the side was flung over to the three where it received a dent and fell to the grass.

"Oh" Sherman started.

"Crud" Jimmy said. Out of the van came out a gray-furred werewolf that was the side of the van itself, the eyes were glowing yellow and there were no pupils or irises, no nothing, the teeth were longer and sharper than before, and it was supporting it's weight on it's knuckles and it's toes.

"What is that thing?" Marcus asked as he was in shock staring at the wolf.

"That's your son" Sherman said. The wolf Hayden roared in Marcus' face and pounced on him. He ripped his own father to shreds. Julia began screaming and ran behind Peabody with her hands covering her agape jaw.

"Get inside! Quickly!" Peabody advised. They all ran inside and locked the door. Wolf Hayden looked and saw them all run inside the house and tried to get into the house by banging on the metal door.

"We're trapped" Jimmy said.

**A/N: Hayden has lost control and declined Sherman's help, the antidotes are all gone, Hayden killed Valerie, and now Hayden's a giant wolf who killed his own father and ate him. More to come in the final chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	9. I'm not dying!

** A/N: Now we have the final chapter of the first 'Wolf Creek' story. After this, I will post the sequel! And I know that the sequel will rock so hard! Now, Hayden is now a full fledged werewolf and he is HUNGRY for flesh and blood. Now, back to the story. Enjoy!**

Sherman, Julia, Peabody, and Jimmy flinched every time Wolf Hayden banged on the front door and some cracks were made in the wooden walls.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Julia. Jimmy went into the kitchen and took out chef's knives and handed one to Sherman, Peabody, and Julia.

"Solid silver works too as long as you hit the bite" Jimmy said.

"You probably should have mentioned that before we wasted all the antidotes!" Sherman exclaimed.

"I didn't think it would be important and I didn't think we'd be cornered by your best friend that's covered in fur and now has a frickin' muzzle!" Jimmy shouted in his own defense.

"Boys, we need to focus on fighting the werewolf" Peabody said to break up the fight as he raised his knife.

"Right, sorry" Sherman and Jimmy said in unison and raised their knives. The door then landed softly on the carpet and the Wolf Hayden walked into the house with blood covering his paws and muzzle.

"We are so screwed" Sherman said. Jimmy got an angry look and raised his knife.

"Not yet we're not" Jimmy said before shouting and charging at Wolf Hayden. The wolf then jumped and pounced on Jimmy. Within a matter of seconds, Jimmy's remains were on the floor and Hayden had made a meal out of him. The wolf then saw Peabody and Julia and pounced at them. They landed on the floor and some furniture broke.

"Julia, the table leg!" Peabody said pointing to the broken table. Julia saw where he was pointing at and she picked up the table leg and kept beating at Wolf Hayden's back. The wolf noticed he was getting beaten on his back and swiped his paw across her. She was launched to the TV set and it broke.

"Oh dear" Peabody gulped. The wolf looked to see Peabody and walked slowly towards him.

"Nice wolf. Nice... BIG wolf" Peabody chuckled weakly and showed a scared smile as he backed up against the wall slowly. Wolf Hayden then felt something his head and saw Sherman wall debris and throwing them at his head.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" shouted Sherman. Wolf Hayden growled and followed him into Jimmy's bedroom. Sherman walked backwards into the room and gripped onto the knife tightly.

"Stay away, Hayden" Sherman warned Hayden as he raised his knife up to the larger creature. The wolf snarled as it slowly approached Sherman. He got on top of Jimmy's mattress and spoke.

"I'm not dying in this room with you, Hayden" said Sherman. Wolf Hayden roared and then Sherman screamed.

"I'M NOT DYING!" shouted Sherman. Wolf Hayden pounced on Sherman and made him fall to his back, the mattress cushioned the fall. Sherman had his eyes shut when he fell, but when he opened them, he saw Hayden's teeth sinking into his right shoulder, and the knife was lodged deep into Hayden's heart. Wolf Hayden began breathing heavily and whimpering in pain.

"I'm sorry, Hayden" Sherman whispered in regret. Hayden then took his teeth out of Sherman's shoulder and fell backwards onto the floor. Sherman saw the bite Hayden gave him and then went right over to Hayden's dying wolf body.

"I didn't want any of this for you. I wanted my friend back, but you left me no choice" Sherman said in between the sobs he was releasing from his throat and began hugging the body of the werewolf version of Hayden and cried into his fur.

"I'll never forget you, Hayden. That's a promise I'm never gonna break" said Sherman as he cried.

Julia and Peabody walked into the room to see Sherman crying into Hayden's lifeless body and silently cried along with him. Sherman had lost his best friend in the whole world and he was too late to save him from turning into a monster. That night, Sherman cried himself to sleep with his face still buried into Hayden's fur.

**(Start Playing 'Shellshock' by Full Tilt as you read the credits for this story)**

** -Voice Cast-**

**Hayden – Preston Bailey (Children of the Corn [Remake])**

**Sherman – Max Charles (The Neighbors)**

**Mr. Peabody – Ty Burrell (Law & Order)**

**Jimmy – James Wan (Producer of 'The Conjuring')**

**Valerie – Rachael McAdams (Mean Girls)**

**Julia – Kate Mara (House of Cards)**

**Marcus – Billy Burke (Red Riding Hood)**

** -'Wolf Creek' Playlist-**

** Keep the Streets Empty for Me by Fever Ray**

** Dragula by Rob Zombie**

** Bad Romance by Artist vs Poet**

** Shellshock by Full Tilt**

** Action Radius by Junkie XL**

** Dead Souls by Nine Inch Nails**

** Carrie White by Warhead**

** No More Mr. Nice Guy by Alice Cooper**

** Radioactive (The Dirty Tees Remix) by Imagine Dragons**

** A/N: And there you have your ending for 'Wolf Creek' for the sequel. I'm calling it 'Wolf Creek 2' more to come in the sequel. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
